ScottBridgetteLove?
by mstotaldrama100
Summary: Scott and Bridgette are about to be pronounced man and wife. Bridgette reflects on how their relationship came to be and how it came to this point. Warning: Mentions things about future seasons that may or may not be true.


Today was the day,it was the day she would finally get married to the love of her life. Bridgette Johnson,a 25 year old Marine Biology major at the University of Miami in California, was having her wedding today. They were having their wedding at the beach boardwalk which they had rented out for the special occasion and had planned on taking their 2 week honeymoon in Aruba. The house was going to be taken care of by Katie and Noah,who lived a few blocks from them and got married only a year ago. They invited every contestant from Total Drama except for Blainley,Chef,friends and family from both sides. Her bridesmaids were going to be Zoey,Dawn,Lindsay,Leshawna,Gwen,and Courtney who was her maid of honor and his groomsmen were Dj,Cody,Sam,Cameron,Duncan,and Mike, his Best man. Bridgette opened the window to the cabana for herself and felt the warm,salty,summer air against her face. She then looked at herself in the mirror. Bridgette was wearing a white Mermaid wedding dress,white heels,and a long white wedding veil reaching her waist with her her hair in a French braid.

But if she was told 9 years ago she would be marrying Scott Durga,she would have told you that you were insane. But here Bridgette was,in a wedding dress,about to be Wed. And it all started in Total Drama.

It was season 7,6 months since Ella and Sky got in a tie and decided to split the money in Total Drama Pahketiew Island,all 51 contestants from the past six seasons were competing for 1 million dollars. The first time Bridgette and Scott officially met. Everyone was ecstatic to get another chance at one million dollars,to see their friends,and reunite with lovers…well all except Scott. Bridgette felt bad for Scott,even if he was a main antagonist of season 4,he paid his dues after getting mauled by Fang,being stuck in the Total Trauma chair for about 6 months,breaking up with the first girlfriend he ever had,and being flushed down a giant toilet. Unfortunately,the only people who believed that were Mike,herself,Dawn,and Ella.

She was put on the Floral Foxes with Scott,and unfortunately Geoff-whom she was still dating at the time-was on the Perky Penguins. Geoff reassured her they would be fine,and it helped that she had Leshawna and Gwen on her team. She and Scott didn't socialize much as first,but during the 4th challenge the rest of their team were caught by the mysterious person almost immediately after Chris and Chef disappeared,leaving only them two,Geoff,and Ella-who is also on the other team- to find the rest of the contestants. During that time,the two learned a lot about each other,finding that they both have a lot of similarities and same interests. They ended up winning after saving everyone,and the supposed "Mysterious person" was the escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook. It was all pretty much perfect.

But then Geoff slowly became egoistic again,and in episode 13 it reached its peak,and he dumped Bridgette after accusing her of cheating on him and making out with Heather. This of course left her heart broken,and Dawn and Scott were left to sooth her. But just an episode later, Geoff attempted to frame Scott for messing up the challenge,but Dawn ended up revealing him as a liar. This caused his elimination,which made Bridgette happy. In the next 3 episodes,Bridgette and Scott were starting to get romantically involved,like when Scott saved her from being eaten by Fang and getting over his fear of Sharks. Then came the Talent show. Heather took Scott's journal and read it to the world like she did with Gwen in season 1.

It talked about how he had a crush on a girl that was on his team. He never said her name,but it said the girl was "Down to earth chick, gave me a second chance,and a blonde beauty with pale eyes." Bridgette assumed it was Dawn,she fit that description perfectly. Bridgette realized in that episode that she was in love with Scott, why wouldn't she? They were close,he was smart,hot,and he was a new man who was much nicer. But she knew it would be an unrequited love. So she started avoiding him,and it worked until the merge. Scott and her were in a pair,and Scott confronted her about why she was avoiding her.

So Bridgette had to tell him that she loved him,and had expected the worst. But Scott revealed that he felt the same way about her,and that the girl in his journal was her. The two then shared their first kiss,and it may sound cliche,but it was perfect. It was pure bliss,the kisses she shared with Geoff were nothing compared to the one they shared.

The two officially started dating that episode. They even won a couple of challenge together. But unfortunately in the final five,it was down to her and Noah,and she lost in a sudden death elimination for refusing to compete in the hot dog eating contest. She was disappointed to be eliminated,but was glad to be able to stay at the Playa with the rest of her friends and root for Scott. At the Aftermath show,almost all of the cast supported her relationship with ,Lindsay,and Beth told her the two were totally cute together,Gwen,Dawn,Mike and Leshawna supported her a hundred percent,Courtney said that even though she may have still had feelings for Scott,she was happy for them,and a bunch of fans became shippers of the relationships. Then Geoff told her on LIVE TV that he still loved her,and if she dumped Scott that the two could be together again. Bridgette was infuriated by Geoff,but calmly told him no. Bridgette and Scott reunited after he Noah picked his not so secret girlfriend Katie to go to the finale with him. Scott and Bridgette didn't mind as long as they were together,and after Noah won the million,he decided to take Owen's idea of a yacht party and do it,which made the contestants happy.

In season 8,Scott didn't come with her as one of the 16 contestants,but she decided to win it for him. The whole season went by in a blur-mostly because they were on a plane there were some interesting moments. Like when Gwen got into a love triangle with Cody and Trent but ended up choosing Cody,and Lindsay winning a trivia challenge. In the end it was down in herself and Katie (somehow) but Katie got distracted by her boyfriend Noah letting Bridgette take the win. Even better,she got a prize for 10 million dollars instead of 1 million.

The main reason to this was that season 8 was Total Drama's final season. Ever since Camp Wawanakua sunk in season 5, Total Drama was on it's last knees. And when Chris got a new cast in season 6,that made the show lose money. So Chris decided to go out big and make the prize big.

But anyways,Bridgette was ecstatic that she got the money. By then,she and Scott were both 18 and had graduated high school. Bridgette decided to go to college for a degree in Marine biology,but Scott was content on not getting an extra education. Bridgette bought a nice,cozy house in California for the both of them and moved there.

And on their 7 year anniversary,Scott proposed to her at the park,giving her a blue tinted diamond silver ring. She of course said yes,and here she was now,in a wedding dress,about to get married.

Everything was once again perfect.

**3 months later**

It was 6:30 A.M.,Scott and Bridgette were sleeping (and cuddling) in their bed when they were rudely awakened by the telephone ringing. Bridgette,still half asleep,put the speaker on the phone as she answered it. "H-Hello?" She asked. Suddenly Chris's voice said "HELLO BRIDGETTE AND SCOTT! Miss me?! Guess what,Total Drama is having a 9th season,and you two are invited!" This snapped Scott and Bridgette right awake. Scott said "Oh crap,here we go again."


End file.
